Avant
by Mimoo
Summary: Qu'ils se rassurent, Seamus n'est plus oublié. Son nom figure au sommet, juste après ceux du Trio D'or et de Neville, juste avant ceux des victimes de la guerre. La seule différence repose sur le fait que Seamus est un héros suscitant au choix la pitié, le dégoût ou le mépris. OS


******Disclaimer :** Tout à J.K Rowling, rien à moi excepté l'hypothèse de ce qui a pu arriver à Seamus au cours du dernier tome.

******Rating :**** T **(pas assez de violence évoquée pour passer au M mais sujets tabous tout de même)

******Genres :** Angst/Hurt/Comfort

******Avertissement :** Mention de violences, de traumatisme et de pensées suicidaires.

**.  
.**

**Avant**

**.**

Il arrive que Seamus s'effondre.

Ces jours-là Dean le trouve prostré dans un coin de l'appartement qu'ils partagent et Seamus a tellement honte qu'il hausse le ton et fait fuir son meilleur ami inquiet en courant. Dean ne va jamais bien loin cela dit, il se contente de changer de pièce et d'attendre que son colocataire soit mieux luné. Dean ne fuira jamais vraiment, en fait, mais l'espace de quelques heures il disparaît de la vue de Seamus et tout est bien mieux ainsi. Seamus peut recommencer à craquer et s'apitoyer sur son propre sort sans avoir à faire semblant d'aller bien parce que lorsque Dean est là, il faut sourire et rire pour sauver les apparences.

Ces jours-là également, Seamus finit habituellement par quitter le domicile. Il transplane ici ou là. Dans un bar moldu ou au Chaudron Baveur, en Irlande, à Pré-au-Lard. Il reste seul et s'en satisfait même si la voix de sa conscience lui conseille de ne pas sortir seul de la sorte. Depuis le procès des Carrow son nom est sur toutes les lèvres, son visage immortalisé par la Gazette est dans toutes les mémoires, et si la plupart du temps Seamus doit faire face à la pitié de ses concitoyens, il lui arrive aussi de faire de mauvaises rencontres. Il ignore comment réussissent à s'en sortir les autres. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean,... . Ils ont l'air de croquer la vie à pleines dents et les lettres de menaces ou les insultes dans la rue en provenance de sales types ne les atteignent pas, _eux_.

Seamus aimerait en faire autant. Suivre son bout de chemin sans s'arrêter dès qu'il se prend une réflexion de stupides détracteurs qui ne savent pas de quoi ils parlent dans la figure. Il a déjà vu Ron, pourtant tellement colérique, simplement passer sa route alors qu'une vieille sorcière aigrie lui souhaitait la mort pour avoir aidé à la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. A sa place Harry le héros aurait tranquillement menacé d'appeler le Ministre Shacklebolt, Hermione la nerveuse aurait lancé son regard le plus glacé, Neville le peureux aurait haussé des épaules nonchalantes, Dean... Dean l'artiste aurait sûrement demandé si la sorcière ne voulait pas poser pour une de ses peintures.

Seamus en revanche ne peut pas s'imaginer à la place de Ron. Lorsqu'il se fait insulter ou prendre à parti, le jeune homme répond à la violence par la violence s'il ne se met pas à trembler de tout son corps et à éclater en sanglots au beau milieu des passants. Ces petits coups d'éclat lui ont valu plusieurs allers-retours à Sainte Mangouste. La plupart du temps c'est pour avoir lancé de sales sortilèges sur ses opposants dont il ne connaît pas le contre-sort, parfois pour calmer une crise de panique qui fait fourmiller la magie qu'il a en lui, laquelle explose accidentellement comme s'il redevenait ce gamin qui faisait voleter son biberon avant même de savoir marcher.

Après plusieurs mois d'examens moldus comme sorciers, personne n'a pu dire à Seamus ce qui lui arrivait véritablement. Les guérisseurs parlent de disfonctionnement de sa magie, les médecins d'état post-traumatique, Hermione et Dean s'accordent à dire qu'il s'agit des deux. Que son état post-traumatique entraîne un disfonctionnement de sa magie. C'est bien beau mais ça n'aide pas à guérir Seamus qui s'effondre parfois du jour au lendemain et qui craint pour son existence comme celle de ses proches.

Il a blessé Lavande, une fois. Son amie d'enfance s'est retrouvée cible d'une magie enragée et Seamus a eu beau hurler un « non » retentissant, Lavande a littéralement pris feu. Ses réflexes et ceux de Parvati fort heureusement présente ont permis à la jeune femme de s'en sortir sans trop de dégâts mais le mal était fait et Seamus s'en voudra sans doute jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il est devenu un danger pour les autres et un danger pour lui-même, ce qui explique très certainement pourquoi il renvoie paître Dean quand il sent une crise arriver. Partir vagabonder n'est pas une solution, pire cela l'amène à blesser de parfaits étrangers, mais Seamus se dit que tant qu'il ne blesse pas ses amis, c'est une victoire.

Seamus ne veut plus jamais voir un de ses proches sur un lit de Sainte Mangouste. Sur un lit d'infirme en général. L'image de la Grande Salle de Poudlard pleine de cadavres et de blessés lui retourne l'estomac dès qu'il y repense. L'image du cadavre de Colin Crivey et de tant d'autres est insoutenable. L'image de Padma Patil pratiquement éventrée le terrorise et il n'a jamais pu regarder la jeune femme en face depuis la fin de la guerre.

Il arrive que Seamus s'effondre et Dean répète que c'est normal. Qu'il a vu trop de choses, qu'il en a vécu bien plus que ce que le commun des mortels ne pourra l'imaginer.

Du moins... que ce que le commun des mortels ne _pouvait_ imaginer.

Seamus se réveille tous les matins en pleurant de honte et d'amertume quand il se rappelle le procès d'Amycus Carrow. A cause de l'événement c'est la communauté sorcière du monde entier qui peut désormais parfaitement s'imaginer ce qu'on subit Seamus et trois autres garçons. Tout le monde est au courant, tout le monde l'imagine et la pitié se lit dans les expressions, s'entend dans les paroles. A moins que Seamus ne soit la victime de quolibets parce que même si Voldemort n'existe plus, il y aura toujours de fervents admirateurs du règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Toujours une minorité pour balancer à Seamus qu'il l'a voulu, qu'il aurait dû souffrir davantage, qu'il ne méritait même pas l'ignoble attention que lui portait Carrow.

Au lieu de se défendre comme le font tous ses amis qui le soutiennent et se font rempart entre ces personnes et lui, Seamus a fini par abandonner et se dire que peut-être ont-ils raison. Il craque, bien sûr, et répond aux obscénités par des sortilèges mais au fond il ne cherche plus à combattre leurs paroles.

A-t-il réellement voulu se retrouver enfermer dans les cachots totalement nu et à la merci d'un mangemort sans aucune morale ? Non, évidemment. Toutefois Seamus ne cesse de se rappeler la réaction d'une de ses tantes le jour où il a dévoilé au reste de sa famille ce qu'il avait déjà révélé à ses parents quelques jours plus tôt.

_« Tu es une abomination et tu iras en Enfer, mon garçon. J'espère que tu sais que tu vas devoir payer ta perversion. »_

Ses parents et amis feront tous les efforts de l'Univers que ça ne changerait rien à la façon dont Seamus voit les choses à présent. Sa tante avait raison, ses détracteurs ont peut-être raison. Il a souffert et payé pour ce qu'il était. Il l'a voulu. C'est de sa faute et Seamus ne peut même pas rêver d'un monde meilleur puisque la prochaine étape de son voyage restera l'Enfer quoiqu'il advienne. Et il lui est douloureux de songer à cet Enfer car si lui y échappe pour l'instant, ce n'est plus le cas de Colin, Anthony Goldstein et Jeremiah Dorny. Colin et Anthony sont décédés dans la Bataille et Jeremiah n'a pas supporté d'être appelé pour témoigner contre Carrow. Seamus a été averti de son suicide trois jours avant de devoir raconter les atrocités des cachots devant le Magenmagot et toute une panoplie de journalistes sorciers qui se sont empressés de faire de lui un sombre héros oublié.

Qu'ils se rassurent, Seamus n'est plus oublié. Son nom figure au sommet, juste après ceux du Trio D'or et de Neville, juste avant ceux des victimes de la guerre. La seule différence repose sur le fait que Seamus est un héros suscitant au choix la pitié, le dégoût ou le mépris. De la même manière que lui n'arrive plus à regarder Padma en face, les gens qui le connaissaient avant ont du mal à soutenir son regard et se détournent en murmurant combien ce garçon est une pauvre victime. Pauvre, pauvre Seamus... Abusé, violenté, miraculeusement épargné par la Mort mais pas par le jugement des Hommes.

Seamus sait que ses parents et Dean sont révoltés par la réaction de la communauté. Il sait que Hermione et Harry ont tout fait pour empêcher les journaux de construire cette sombre popularité, allant jusqu'à demander l'aide du nouveau Ministre de la Magie. Il sait que la famille Weasley, Lavande et Parvati, et tant d'autres, tentent de filtrer les hiboux qui viennent jour après jour déposer des lettres sur le pas de sa porte comme ils le font pour Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville. Il sait qu'il reste aimé malgré ce qu'il est et a traversé, et c'est ce qui fait de lui un jeune homme brisé qui n'arrive plus à se relever. S'il arrive à Seamus de s'effondrer, c'est à cause d'eux. Pas d'un foutu traumatisme. Ce qui le tue à petit feu c'est l'amour des gens qui comptent pour lui.

Seamus n'en veut pas.

Seamus, à défaut de pouvoir mourir, veut s'endormir et se réveiller à l'aube de ses quatorze ans. Il veut retrouver sa vie d'avant. Celle d'avant tout. Avant qu'il ne demande à Dean de le suivre dans leur dortoir pour lui parler d'un truc important. Avant qu'il n'ait le courage d'annoncer à ses parents qu'il ne pourra jamais leur ramener une belle-fille et ne pourra jamais engendrer la moindre progéniture. Avant qu'il ne devienne la risée des commérages. Avant la mort de Diggory puis celles qui ont suivies. Avant la menace d'un conflit et avant ce que les livres d'Histoire appellent les Années Noires. Avant qu'il cesse d'être un adolescent insouciant et certain que tout finissait toujours bien. Avant que Carrow n'anéantisse son innocence sur une parcelle de pierres froides et humides en grognant que lui et les autres, en assumant ouvertement leur homosexualité, n'ont pas à se plaindre parce qu'ils l'ont voulu.

Avant que tout le monde ne le considère plus que comme le seul garçon ayant survécu aux viols d'un mangemort.

C'est ce qu'il est. Aux yeux de tous. On lui glisse des_ je t'aime_ à l'oreille mais Seamus ne peut pas le supporter parce que ce n'est pas vrai. Personne ne peut et n'a le droit de l'aimer. On ne peut pas aimer une abomination, on ne peut pas vouloir aimer cette créature brisée et hideuse qui rampe et est incapable de se tenir sur ses deux jambes sans s'effondrer la seconde suivante. Ils n'ont pas le droit de l'aimer si Seamus ne parvient plus à s'aimer et comme il est impossible qu'il puisse retrouver un minimum d'amour propre, personne n'a le droit de se permettre de l'aimer à sa place. Bientôt Seamus se jure qu'il trépassera, de gré ou de force, et une fois en Enfer il recommencera à payer son crime.

Parfois, Seamus regrette de ne plus être en septième année.

Parfois, Seamus regrette que Carrow croupisse à Azkaban.

Parfois, Seamus estime qu'il préférerait redevenir la putain d'un mangemort plutôt que de devoir encaisser l'amour de ses proches.

Parfois Seamus s'effondre et voudrait ne jamais avoir vu le jour.

**.  
.**

******Fin**

**.**

**.**

Non. Non. Non. Ne me demandez pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête parce que je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'étais en train de recommencer à zéro une fic qui me tient à cœur mais que je n'arrive pas à mener à terme, et d'un coup BAM ! J'ai ouvert une nouvelle page et j'ai écrit ce... ce truc. Truc qui est déprimant et qui, vraiment, sort de je ne sais où. Malgré tout je l'ai relu et j'ai dû admettre que je l'aimais bien quand même, à sa façon. Et puis c'est la première fois que j'écris au présent et ça m'a pas l'air trop mal comme exercice.

Enfin bref, je sais pas pourquoi et d'où s'est sorti, le fait est que c'est là et que j'espère satisfaire aux rares personnes s'étant perdues sur cette page.

De plus je ne prétends pas savoir ce que peuvent ressentir les victimes de ce genre d'abominations, si je suis à côté de la plaque je m'en excuse, si à l'inverse j'ai touché un point sensible alors j'aimerais faire savoir aux personnes qui lisent ceci que quelques soient les épreuves qu'elles ont dû traverser ou traversent, il y aura malgré tout toujours au moins quelqu'un pour leur tendre la main sans aucune trace de pitié ou de fausse compassion, parce que ce quelqu'un saura qu'elles méritent d'être aimées, plus que n'importe qui d'autre au monde d'ailleurs, et qu'elles ne devraient jamais avoir à en douter.


End file.
